


Life's a Stage (and Misha is Definitely a Player)

by Hils



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: Misha finds out that the internet thinks Jensen hates him and decides to have some fun





	

Misha has that look on his face, a sort of cross between manic glee and downright evil. It’s a look that makes Jensen nervous at the best of times, but when it’s coupled with Misha sitting in front of a computer he’s downright fearful of whatever new horror is sure to be heading his way momentarily. Every time Jensen thinks he’d heard just about every fucked up thing people say about them on the internet, Misha goes out of his way to prove him wrong. In fact Jensen still hasn’t quite forgiven Misha for the time he’d printed off a story about the two of them having acrobatic bendy sex and read it aloud to everyone between takes.

“The internet thinks you hate me,” Misha says with an amused grin and that’s definitely tame compared to some of the nightmare-inducing things Jensen had been expecting him to say. “Apparently I’m cockblocking your epic gay love for Jared and I’m an attention whore who distracts everyone from how awesome and pretty you are.”

Jensen snorts. “Well, I am pretty awesome, and you’re definitely an attention whore.”

Misha’s lips quirk up into a smile. “Yeah, I can feel the depth of your hatred from here. You know, we could really have some fun with this.”

Jensen has that uneasy feeling again. The one that usually accompanies the wicked glint currently shining in Misha’s eyes.

* * *

“So, I try to maintain a professional relationship,” Misha tells his audience, “but let me tell you ‘diva’ doesn’t even begin to cover how Jensen is when the cameras aren’t rolling.”

He’s really selling it, Jensen observes from the side of the stage. His face is serious, eyes almost brimming with tears as he tells of the horrors of working with Jensen. The fans can’t seem to work out whether he’s kidding or not, which isn’t unusual for Misha’s talks, but they’ve even stopped taking photos which makes Jensen wonder if they’ve maybe taken things too far this time. It’s one thing to make throwaway comments about Misha being a whore, or joking that he hates him but this seems a bit much now that they’re actually here.

He’s still not sure how Misha talked him into this in the first place, actually. He has vague memories of a lot of scotch and a pretty awesome blowjob but all that lingers now is the hangover and the recollection that when he was drunk it had seemed like a good idea when Misha had suggested he get a bit more playful with the fans instead of being so damn reserved all the time.

Misha has now progressed to explaining how Jensen won’t directly speak to anyone while they’re shooting, and instead relays messages through his PA.

“And don’t even get me started on what he was like while he was directing. Jim called me in tears every night.”

That has the fans smiling again. Clearly the thought of Jim in tears at Jensen’s behavior was just one step too far for them to believe. It makes his entrance onto the stage a little easier at least.

He storms over to Misha, face dark and clouded with anger. “You’re seriously talking shit about me? Here? Screw you, man!”

Just like they’d rehearsed Misha shifts uncomfortably in his seat and even though Jensen has his back to the audience he can tell by the stunned silence that they were not expecting this. He grabs the microphone from Misha’s hand and turns to face the crowd.

“Let me tell you what working with Misha fucking Collins is actually like,” he says, body tense with the fake rage he’s trying to reign in. “Imagine an annoying little kid always clambering for attention and twisting everything that happens to make it all about him. Then imagine your best friend decides he prefers the annoying kid to you and starts groping him and flirting with him right in front of your face, and it breaks your heart every damn time.”

He wonders if unleashing the single tear that he’s perfected over the years would be too much at this point. The audience has fallen back into the stunned silence and when Misha gets up and comes to stand in front of him his eyes are wide and shining as he lays a hand on Jensen’s arm before pulling him into a crushing hug.

“You know,” he says softly, angling his head to talk into the microphone but making it look like he doesn’t realize what he’s done, “the only person whose attention I ever really wanted was you. But I never wanted it to be like this, I swear. You’re the best man I know, Jensen.”

Jensen pulls Misha closer to him. “I kind of always wished it was me that was groping you, not Jared.”

They raise their heads to look each other in the eyes and Misha flashes him a quick wink before they crush their mouths together.

As Misha had predicted the audience goes completely nuts, shrieking and whooping and taking so many photos Jensen goes half blind even with his eyes closed.

As pranks go Jensen doesn’t think anything will top this one ever. Then he gets distracted by how good Misha’s tongue feels in his mouth and nothing else matters.


End file.
